We're the Stardust Gems!
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: After escaping from a soon to be destroyed colony a small group of rebels travels to the earth to meet the Crystal Gems and the legendary Rose Quartz but things don't go as planed... Now the Stardust Gems must learn how to live on the earth and deal with the humans!
1. Prologue

•Gem Colony 7W:

The Gem colony 7W, part of the domain of the gem empire under the control of White Diamond, what's special about this colony? well this one was set on a sterile planet that's unsuitable for most sorts of life forms, but not for gems, they don't need oxygen, food or even sleep, they only need rich soil to harvest more gems and as such this colony grew properly until most of the planet resources were depleted.

Nothing special until now, but suddenly a unexpected and unstoppable threat appears, a roaming black hole, a huge mass of gravity that eats everything, not even the light can escape it, and having physical bodies made of solidified light doesn't help the gems to stand against it, in fact their portals stopped to work when the black hole appears, the only way to escape now are the space ships.

And so an Exodus of gems begins, there was only two days to escape the imminent destruction of the colony 7W and the ships became scarcer by each second, the first ones transported the high rank gems like the Sapphires and the Morganites and so, the gems of a lower hierarchy like the Rubies and a few kinds of quartz are being left behind, they most likely will be abandoned there, they are gems that can be disposed.

However there was a few gems that see this disaster as a opportunity...

The "Stardust Gems" a small group of rebels lead by the off-color gem Cubic Zirconia, an experimental gem that escaped from a investigation facility during the chaos caused by the black hole, harboring a deep hatred toward the Diamonds who she and her fellow rebels consider Tyrants they don't miss this chance to recruit as many gems as possible, the problem is now scape from the doomed colony, but that problem has a very simple solution: take over a space ship.

However before leaving, there was one last thing that Cubic needs to do, save her "sister" another experimental gem that's still trapped inside a facility, but without the portals getting there and a ship is a difficult task, a race against the time.

And so, Cubic orders her comrades to scape in any ship that they can get while she and few close friends stay to save the leader's sister.

Among the Rebels that chose to stay was Painite, a fiery gem that fight wildly against anyone that stand in her way, she followed Cubic and joins the rebellion because their objectives are the close enough, Shatter the Diamonds and gain freedom for themselves and all the other gems, not only that, after fight together they has become more than just comrades that share a cause, they have become friends and Painite isn't the kind of gem that leaves her friends behind and much less run away.

During their travel across the chaos engulfed colony Cubic, Painite and the rebels who accompany them found a motorcycle-like cargo ship and they don't think it two times before using it to travel faster but one of the departing ships make them lost control of the vehicle and fall in an unknown facility that was actually some sort of prison where useless, traitors, fusions and others kinds of off-colored gems are being held while the higher rank gems in charge decide if shatter them or not, however is well known that the gems that are classified as off-colors never come back of these facilities...

It was there that the Stardust gems found a lone gem that was waiting for what she think was her inevitable end, being shattered or in this case being left behind to disappear with the whole colony.

This gem was a Watermelon Tourmaline, a kind of gem whose purpose is entertain the higher ones and the Diamonds with their music.

She was very hesitant about accompany the rebels but Cubic drag her along and followed their path toward the research facility.

When they finally reach their destination it wasn't the fortress that Cubic was expecting, instead it was almost deserted, only a few Peridots remains who are trying to salvage as much data as possible from the computers, they were not a problem for Painite who Poofed then with ease.

And then Cubic found her Sister, another artificial and experimental gem named Moissanite, but despite the situation she wasn't too eager to scape, in fact she only accept to go with them because Cubic claims to be her older sister.

Being trapped in a laboratory and used as a test subject during all her life obviously didn't help her to develop her personality, also it must be said that she doesn't have one millennia or so like most gems, she is practically a brand new gem with only two human years as much.

Now that Cubic has finally saved her sister and an innocent Watermelon Tourmaline the next immediate task is getting a ship and get out of the colony as soon as possible, the black hole draws near with every second and it's gravitational force is already starting to mess with the physical bodies of the gems, needless to mention how the interference is making the gem's technology going crazy.

What will do this misfit bunch of rebels and off-colored gems to scape this disaster of apocalyptic proportions?

A/N: Hi! Mister Bloodrive is here with my FIRST story for the Steven Universe fandom, I'm actually absolutely into SU and Gem stuffs and like many others I created a few OCs or "Gemsonas" then I try to make a plot for they using the newer episodes setting and my crazy theories... and this is the result!

As you surely notice I don't give any of the characters a proper description and that's because this is mostly a introductory chapter that show us their background before coming to the earth and meet Steven and the Crystal Gems, the next chapter however will have detailed descriptions, dialoguea, action scenes and more Gemsonas..!

Talking about gemsonas... here's a list of all the OCs that appeared and are gonna to appear! by the way not all of them are mines, there're two gems that are property of the author Seven Alice who is also my sister.

Appeared so far:

•Cubic Zirconia (Mine)

•Painite (Mine)

•Moissanite (Mine)

•Watermelon Tourmaline (Seven Alice)

To appear in future chapters:

•Ametrine (Seven Alice)

•Lace Agate (Mine)

•The Stardust Gems (?)

Ahem... despite how things look like, Moisssanite is the one who will become the leading character, followed by Painite and then my sister's ones.

And I guess that's all for now! Remember to gift me a fav and follow! :D


	2. Chapter 1

The small group of rebels known as the Stardust gems were in pinch, the colony in which they reside in which they reside is about to be swallowed by a black hole! they still have one day before that happens but the closer the hole is to the colony the stronger that the gravity pull of the hole gets, soon not even the space ships will be able of escape it.

"Alright gals we need a ship, go look for one!" commanded the leader of the group Cubic Zirconia a tall gem with gray skin with some random red stripes, her body build is similar to the one of the generic quartz soldier like the amethysts or jaspers but she had something "extra" from her right shoulder sprouts no one but two arms, her hair was curly and short and comes in a mix of red, black and a few yellow spots, her eyes are round and yellow and has somewhat plump lips.  
Her "clothes" consist of a set of black pants, red shoes and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a V shaped neck.

"Yes ma'am!" Said a Carnelian with a serious look as she runs and start to look for a ship.  
Then a shy looking blue gem approach the Stoic cubic and speak to her.

"Sister, this is scary... let head back to the laboratory." Ask the blue gem know as Moissanite, she has light blue skin, with a few freckles on her face, Cobalt Blue hair that's almost shoulder length and has a long and not too uniform bang that cover her eyes that are slightly round in shape and Silvery gray in color.  
Body wise She is moderately tall and has a slim yet not skinny figure and wears a white dress with long black sleeves, a pale pink ribbon around her waist and grey shoes that look more like socks than a pair of shoes, these reach her knees.

"Come on Moissy, we're a rebellion! we fight to be free and to shatter diamonds!" Exclaimed Cubic, it must be noted that after saying the part about shattering diamonds the others three rebels that were with them start to repeat in like a chant.

"Shatter Diamonds! Shatter Diamonds! Shatter Diamonds! Shatter Diamonds! Shatter Diamonds!"

"Hehehe..! see? they already get it, just stay by my side and everything will be fine, we're sisters after all!" Reassured Cubic while she put a hand on her sister's shoulder, you may be wondering how is possible for two gems that are artificially created be sisters? well the answer is quite simple, they both were created in the same research facility and put in adjacent cells, however Cubic manage to scape and form the Stardust gems while Moissanite stays without any will of escape, unlike most gems they are experimental and as such they don't have any set purpose, that didn't bother Cubic too much but being a test subject was all that Moissanite has know and now leave all that behind to get "freedom" just doesn't feel right.

"okay, but..." Half says Moissanite but was interrupted by Cubic.

"No buts! now let's get a ship!" Declared Cubic, then another gem comes and speak to Cubic.

"We found a ship! this way!" Said gem had slim and very Athletic but not overly muscular figure and stand around 1,72 meters tall, has Orange skin, red hair with a slightly round bang that cover her forehead and has two fringes that sticks at the sides of her head and her eyes are round in shape and red in color.  
Her gem is orange/red in color and is slightly pear shaped, it's located Bellow her navel.  
She wears a small red shirt with a black triangle that cover her chest but leave her belly and navel exposed, a red hakama with orange flames motif and plain black sandals as clothes.

"Nice job Painite! let's go everyone!" Orders the leader as she and the others rebels follow Painite, she is a fierce gem that was inspired by Cubic ideals of freedom and joined her little rebellion, she's pretty short tempered, easy to enrage and very loves fighting, needless to say that she harbors a deep hatred against the Diamonds like most Stardust gems.

"So we're not doomed yet..." Murmurs a mostly green gem with some red on her color scheme. She was a Watermelon Tourmaline, her gem is located in her neck, it is shaped as a rectangle, but with round ends, body wise she's very petite and relatively small.  
As stated before, she's mostly green, with her skin being a very clear green, and having a few freckles in her face.  
Her hair is red and short, almost reaching her shoulders. It is very messy, and the bangs cover her forehead and almost completely hide her left eye. Also, there's a handful of hair messily tied in the back of her head, her eyes are big and green.  
Her attire consists of a red cloak over her shoulders, it is rimed green and has a few black dots giving it a watermelon look, a tight length green dress, black pants that reach her knees, and reddish pink socks and flats.  
This Watermelon Tourmaline is actually a very fancy one, her purpose was entertain the Diamonds singing and playing music, in fact instead of a weapon she summons a musical instrument, this however wasn't rare among her kind it's part of her purpose after all, a purpose dictated by the Diamonds.  
Unlike most of her kind she isn't too gleeful that's because she suffer the lost of a fellow Watermelon that was shattered, as you can guess it was the diamonds who give the order and after that she just can't sing anymore, this lead her to be labeled as a off-color, a Watermelon Tourmaline that cannot sing? Among the gems that was synonymous of "Useless".

"Nope, we aren't! keep it up or you will find yourself stuck in this colony with Mr. black hole!" Said the Carnelian who has just returned and is rushing watermelon since both of them are being left behind.

And so the Stardust reach the ship, it's pretty big, has a somewhat pyramidal shape and is pale purple in color with the symbol of the great Diamond authority, the newer one without pink.  
Enter wasn't a problem, Painite just smack down one of the doors and the Stardust get inside, they end in a big open hall with a big window that gives they a look of the outside and a small elevated control post, however the ship wasn't empty at all, they soon find themselves fighting against a group of very powerful quartz soldiers, Topazes and even a few rubies that actually were the stronger ones since they fuse and easily overpower almost all the other gems.  
During the brief battle both Moissanite and Watermelon stay hidden, neither of them are trained, in fact this is the first fight that they get involved in.  
But even without their help the small group of rebels finally beat the huge Ruby fusion, it was thanks to combined attack of Painite, Cubic and a Jasper that was also part of the Stardust Gems, needless to say that the battle take some of the rebels, a few ones were puffed and others were shattered, this wasn't a game.

"Good work everyone! those Diamond suckers would never beat us...!" Was saying Cubic but then a thunder suddenly strike were she and the others surviving rebels were standing.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..!" Scream the Jasper as she and most of the rebels are puffed by the thunder, only two gems withstand the attack, Painite who manages to make a last moment dash to avoid it and Cubic who somehow was hit but endured it, another proof of how stoic she is.

"Insolent rebels, you little pieces of dirt..!" Said a gem who just appears, it's was obvious that she is an Agate.  
Her gem was tear shaped and is located on her forehead, she has the usual Agate haircut and body build as well as the distinctive thigh high boots, her skin is a very light shade of blue and she wears a small cloak that cover her shoulder with a long sleeved shirt under it, on the chest it has a white diamond that gives testimony of her rank, the sleeves are pretty loose and white in color, the rest of her clothes were plainly black and don't forget the already mentioned boots.  
But unlike most Agates she also sports a pair of robotic looking arms, it was a weapon.

"DAMN YOU!" Yells a furious Painite who is ready to jump to the battle in order to avenge her fallen comrades and friends.

"Wait! she isn't a normal enemy..! She is some kind of Agate...! Woah!" Said Cubic as she lose the balance for a moment, the ship is already leaving the colony, that was good but there's one last obstacle that the rebels need to face...

"Looks like at last we're departing from that Diamond forsaken colony, now, now, I just have to shatter you both and call it a day." Said the Agate as she stomps one of the rebels gem that lies on the floor... shattering it.

"You son of a clod!" Cursed Cubic this time as she lunges toward the intimidating Agate more than ready to deliver her a well deserved punch.

"How pitiful... to defy the Diamonds." Says in a arrogant tone the Agate as she block the punch with her clawed robotic hand and throws Cubic back without noticeable effort.  
But then Painite appears with her already summoned weapon, a pair of tonfas, attempting to strike the Agate but then again the attack was deflect, this time by the Agate's own weapon a Nunchuku that were attached not by a chain or string but by electricity.  
Both Painite and Cubic crashes with the walls but quickly get up, still not ready to give up.

"You surely are fools to pick up a fight with a Lace Agate like myself." Declares the now identified Lace as she charge toward Cubic and start to throw attacks with her nunchuku at her, but Cubic respond to each attack with a punch from his three hands, each strike let out a electric shock wave that surely is damaging Cubic.

Then Painite returns to scene and with her powers she blast a chunk of lava from her hands to Lace who had no option but giving her back to Cubic to block the attack with a thunder shoot from her weapon when it strikes the floor.  
And the attack was successfully blocked but giving the back to Cubic wasn't the wisest move and so Lace turns to face Cubic once again only to get a punch in the face, this time it was Lace the one who was send flying to the walls.

"How dare you..! YOU INSIGNIFICANT CLODS!" Yells an angry Lace that makes a lighting fast dash and appears in front of Painite who gasp in surprise.

"Face your punishment for rebel against your creators!" Tells Lace before giving Painite a full force slam with her weapon but Painite's reflexes saves her again, just in time she puts her Tonfas in a "X" shaped position and block the hit... but not the huge electricity pillar that appears as the weapons collide.

"Painite..!" Yells Cubic who runs to help her friend and didn't wait to throw a punch that Lace easily blocks again with her left hand.  
Painite now lies on the floor unable to move, some electric shocks can still be observed across her body as she struggles to not poof.

"WHY WE MUST SUFFER FOR THE DIAMOND'S WISHES!?" Asked Cubic as she gives a kick to Lace that makes her lose her balance and a chance that Cubic didn't miss to punch her making she crash against a nearby control panel and put some distance between her enemy and the defeated Painite. However Lace soon start to walk again in direction of both rebel gems.

"You must suffer because you all are nothing but Off-colors! From the moment that you chose to rebel against the Diamonds and Homeworld! And you... your very existence is a stain to our glorious empire! that arm of you is the stigma that makes you a worthless piece of dirt! even less than an off-color!" Declared Lace as lightnings start to appear around her.

"FINE! Then... WHY THEY MUST ABANDON THIS COLONY!? Don't YOU know that thousand of gems are going to be destroyed!? Why the diamonds must abandon they!?" Yells back cubic as she gets ready for the inevitable confrontation.

"They're all disposable gems, there're millions like them, they don't have any real value unlike ME or a few selected ones that gets special transport like this ship!" Said a proud Lace Agate.

"ARRRGGHH!" And so the rebellious gem charges in direction to the loyal Homeworld one.  
There was a loud sound similar to a thunder striking the ground and the two gems starts to crash their fists and weapon at lighting speed and like previous each hit unleash a powerful discharge from Lace's weapon.

"Give up already, I fight for the diamonds!" Demanded Lace as she keeps attacking with all her strength.

"NEVER!" Shouts back Cubic who is giving her all but was already reaching her limit.  
Then from behind Cubic jumped Painite who was now literally burning in rage and charges toward Lace blind spot with her tonfas in hand.

"It's not use!" Said Lace as she blocks the attack with one of her own weapon, however the sheer strength of Painite hit send Lace's nunchukus flying far away from her but not before striking her with thunderbolt that this time manages to poof the red gem.

"You're done for!" Cubic then don't miss her chance but her first punch was easily blocked, the second one didn't have a better outcome as it was blocked too, Lace's robotic arms makes her unbelievably strong and then they starts to but she forget something...

"Stigma, huh? Let see if you can block this one!" Declares cubic as she raised her third arm ready to finish this fight.

"N-No..! YOU CAN'T!" Shouts Lace Agate who was for the first time in her life afraid, afraid of being defeated by a gem that she just called a worthless piece of dirt...

"JUST POOF ALREADY!" Shouted Cubic before punching the Agate right into her face with all her strength and finally poofing her.  
Cubic then falls to her knees panting heavily, exhaust from the hardest fight she has ever faced but...

It's not over yet.

A/N: Uff... That fight was harder to write than I anticipated x.x Nevertheless I hope you have enjoyed it!

I was going to also write what happen after the fight, where are Watermelon and Moissanite hiding and a few more stuffs but I think I better leave it to the next chapter and after that the Stardust Gems will at last come to our beloved planet earth! :D

So what do you think of the story so far? Any doubts? Any crazy theory? Any even crazier theory!?  
Don't forget to leave a fav, follow and review!


	3. Chapter 2

There was silence on the ship, Cubic was still recovering from the battle but she already has enough strength to stand again, she looks at the window and see how the colony where she was made is farther and farther and in the distance a swirling mass of gas, plasma and matter approach it, in the center of that cosmic storm lies the black hole, a bottomless pit that devours planets, stars and anything that stand in it's way.  
Just looking at it send a shiver through Cubic's body but she has no time to be lost in thoughts, she quickly start to look for the gems of her poofed comrades but the first one that she comes across was no other but Lace Agate gem. Cubic feel the temptation of shattering it but that would solve nothing, she is a warrior but she fights for her freedom or that's what she told to herself... Shattering an already defeated enemy would not make her better than the Diamond that she hates so much.

"You're lucky, not even a crack." Said Cubic before encasing the gem inside a bubble.  
She then start to look for her fellow rebels but most of them are already shattered... it was a bitter victory for the Stardust.  
However among the few survivors is Painite's gem, she haven't regenerated yet but her gem looks fine. Then Cubic realizes that Moissanite and Watermelon would most likely be still hiding somewhere, not only that, it's very unlikely that the ship is flying by autopilot... there's still more enemy gems piloting the ship.

"My Stars! how I didn't realize that before!?" Yells Cubic as she runs in search of the control room, this one has some controls but most of them were destroyed during the fight. It wasn't too long before Cubic find the main control room and inside it she find her sister and Watermelon who are facing a purple colored Pearl and a unknown yellow and purple gem.  
Her gem is circular and located in her forehead, from it sprouts four yellow and large petals with purple tips, one of them falling in the middle of her eyes, they make her gem look like a delicate flower, just like her, who's tall and skinny with a lady like body, her skin is clear yellow, and her hair is straight and purple, reaching her shoulders, her eyes are pale purple, right now they're closed and makes her look kinda emotionless despite the situation.  
Her clothes consists of a short, tight length dark wine dress that looks almost black. there's a design of the diamond authority along her torso, and some frills in her shoulders, those sleeves are a dark purple colour and very loose, they're actually hanging from her wrists, and she wears almost knee high white boots adorned with the same yellow and purple petals from her head.

"Stand back my Luminosity! I won't let those rebels put a hand on you!" Squeals the Pearl who looks completely terrified in contrast to other gem who has a calm expression on her face.

"Moissy! are you okay!?" Ask Cubic as she ignored the current situation, more concerned about the well being of her sister.

"Sister... I'm fine they're more afraid of us than we of them, but it's still uncomfortable." Answer Moissanite to her older sister.

"I'm fine too..." Exclaimed Watermelon who's also being ignored by Cubic.

"Thanks to the stars..! Uff, now I can finally focus on our current situation." Said Cubic as she glares the unknown gem and the Pearl.

"Eek..!" Shivers the Pearl.

"Hehehe..! Don't worry we're not so barbaric as the likes of you." Grins Cubic but then a regenerated Painite enters to scene furiously waving her tonfas.

"We aren't, but she actually is." Remarks Watermelon as Painite threatens the two Homeworld gems.

"You surely take your time to recover your physical body." Said Cubic to the still meaning looking Painite.

"Don't tell me that you were worried, I was just making sure of not missing any detail of this body." Exclaimed Painite.

"He! it's good to see that you're as fine as ever, now, now... what should we do to this two?" Questioned Cubic, Both Moissanite and Watermelon shrugged but Painite quickly offers a not so gentle solution.

"Let's shatter them! it's the safest thing solution." Suggest the red gem.

"You cannot." Speak the purple and yellow gem for the first time.

"Got something to say?" questioned Painite back.

"Neither of you has the knowledge to maneuver this ship with the black hole's gravitational field." Stated the unknown gem.

"Don't we have a pilot with us..?" Wonders Cubic.

"She gets poofed in the battle but her gem looks fine." Reply Painite.

"The only one who can fully control this ship is an Ametrine like myself." Reveal the gem now identified as an Ametrine.

"Enough! here's the deal..! You'll come with us and put this ship course to planet earth!" Declared Cubic, there was an awful silence as she mentioned the planet earth.

"And the others... I mean the ones who aren't shattered, will be put inside a scape pod and thrown to the space, easy isn't it?" The Ametrine looks like if she wants to say something but she was unable to do it.  
And so the Stardust survivors put all the defeated gems inside a scape pod, all of them are poofed and their gems don't occupy too much space inside the pod, the last one was the purple Pearl however...

"Why do you want to go to a Diamond's forsaken planet as the earth? Are you insane!?" Ask the Pearl, she is about to enter the scape pod, until now she haven't put any resistance.

"To meet the diamond destroyer, the leader of the Crystal Gems." Answer Painite.

"Exactly, we know about the reports about that she's still on the earth, with her powerful army... She surely will join our cause and give us their power to fight the Diamonds!" Explains Cubic.

"Are you serious about teaming up with... Rose Quartz..!?" Questioned again the Pearl as she looks at the floor with an angry expression on her face.

"Of course! with her help we'll able to go Buck wild on the Diamonds and make Homeworld tremble!" Adds a now happy Painite.

"It's enough Pearl, don't think about it, we all know that this little rebellion is as doomed as the colony, not even the help of Rose Quartz can change that." Said Ametrine who is being held by a rebel quartz.

"Are you a Sapphire?" Ask a confused Moissanite upon hearing Ametrine's prediction.

"You don't need to be a Sapphire to see what lies in front of you." Declares Ametrine.

"Enough with your chitchat, I know you're trying to buy some time for your friends to reform their bodies and fight us but we put them inside bubbles so no matter how much of our previous time you waste there's nothing you two can do against us." Said Cubic while she show them Lace Agate's gem inside a bubble before placing it inside the pod.

"Are... YOU... SURE!?" Shouts the Pearl before hitting the wall and activating some mechanism of the ship.

"Sister!" Yells Moissanite.

"Stay back! Painite and I will handle this!" Yells back Cubic while she gets ready to fight but what then the walls opens revealing a hidden door that leads to the void of the space, needless to say that she, the pod and most of the surviving Stardust were expelled from the ship.

"Painite! Do something!" Commanded Cubic who quickly grabs Moissanite and Ametrine with two of her three arms.

"Leave it to me! AAAARRRRGGGHH!" Roars Painite as she covers the entrance with a sudden burst of lava that comes from her hands.  
That effectively seals it and without losing time Watermelon hurries to close the doors before the Lava starts to crack.

"Nice job Watermelon!" Praises Cubic.

"What about me!?" Ask an angry Painite.

"You were great Pain, we owe you one more." Said a grateful Moissanite.

"Damn it..!" Cursed Cubic as she sees the remaining gems, apart from herself there was Moissanite, Watermelon, Painite, the captured Ametrine and a weird looking brown gem.

"Come on! Don't get blue... we all know that fighting for our freedom was most likely a suicide but even so we follow you! I'm also very mad, but I know... I know that no one of our fallen friends would blame you!" This was Painite trying to cheer up Cubic.

"I think she is right, they all believe in you until the end, they were more sisters than I to you..." Confessed a sad Moissanite, even if she doesn't fully understand the concept of dying or being shattered yet.

"..." Both the Ametrine and Watermelon stay in silence.

"Excuse me..? Leader I have something to say." Interrupted the Brown gem who haven't talked to our main group until now.  
Her gem was brown and circle shaped with an hexagon Center, her body build is similar to Painite but more muscular and... masculine? she didn't look normal at all but that isn't rare, after all most Stardust Gems are Off-Colors of some sort.  
Her skin is light brown, her round eyes are also brown but in a darker shade, her hair however is black and as clothes she use an also brown jumpsuit with black sleeves, in her chest it has a yellow diamond symbol and black pants.

"What was your name again?" Asked Painite as she scratchs her head.

"I'm Tiger's Eye, it isn't hard to remember it you know..!" Introduces herself the brown gem now identified as Tiger's Eye.

"Cool." Reply a now not too interested Painite who was trying to scare Ametrine.

"Hear me leader, I was send from homeworld to your colony as an order from Yellow Diamond and from the moment I when I hear you talking about freedom I realize how awful was my life under the rule of the Diamonds... I was made in the earth, I'm the last Tiger's Eye, Yellow Diamond keep me more as a pet than a soldier..!" Said Tiger in a now emotional tone, Moissanite looks very concerned unlike Painite.

"A lots of gems were shattered and destroyed today but I don't regret coming with you in the slightest!" Declares a proud Tigers Eye with tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate that soldier, just remember that freedom isn't something given by someone else but something that you must shape with your own hands! That's why we fight!" Said Cubic again in her usual mood.

"I wasn't expecting to see a Tiger's Eye here, her kind was created as gladiators who fight and shatters their own kind to entertain the Diamonds a 6000 years ago." Said Ametrine without showing much emotion in her voice.

"Gladiawhats..?" Said a confused Tiger's Eye.

"Shut up you Homeworld's scum! you just sacrifice your own Pearl in your desperate attempt to wipe us all!" Yells a menacing looking Painite who starting to dramatically raise the air's temperature around her.

"That was Pearl's plan and decision, I have nothing to do with that, I'm your prisoner." Declares Ametrine as she tries to ignore Painite.

"Hey Cubic how about if we give her a nice crack as punishment..?" Suggested Painite.

"I'll be unable to set the course to the earth if you do that, furthermore I'm not in position to pick a fight against you..." Explain Ametrine, she cannot deny or hide the fact that she's afraid.

"Then put this ship in course to the earth already! and don't try anything funny, deal?" Said Cubic in an intimidating yet not hostile tone, the bicolored gem just nod and walks in direction to the control room, Cubic then makes a gesture with her lips pointing at her prisoner and Tiger's Eye immediately follows her.

"Keeping an eye on her?" Ask Watermelon.

"Yeah, but honestly she doesn't look dangerous at all, she is just stuck here with us." Explains Cubic.

"I hope you're right, I like fighting and that kind of stuffs but I think that I have enough for today." Declared a tired Painite who throws herself on the floor.

"You can lie there if you want but how about if we take a look at the rest of the ship?" Suggest Cubic.

"Yes Sister." Answer a submissive Moissanite as she follows Cubic, Watermelon however give a glance to the apparently sleeping Painite before walking in direction to the control room.

"This will be a long trip..." Murmurs Watermelon to herself before leaving.  
However there's something that no one notices, in a corner near the now shut gate lies a gem, it looks like an Agate...

A/N: Wow another chapter and these girls are still pretty far from the Earth o.o Also I cannot believe I write so fast it's a personal record! :o

Ahem... I already give a list of the Gemsonas in the first chapter but I unexpectedly add another one, namely Tiger's Eye, she... or HE isn't mine or Seven Alice's but from a friend of us with the user name "Michaelfang9", she's supposed to be a male looking gem but I'll not use male pronouns for her until the group finally arrives to the earth, just think about it, in Homeworld it's all She/Her so Tiger's Eye would not start to using He/Him until he meets some humans and learns it from them.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter even if we haven't another fight x.x Don't forget to leave your Omniscient Follow and your Omnipotent review n.n


End file.
